Forever In Your Arms Part 2
by knightfromhell
Summary: part 2


Klaus' POV:

The cold, harsh whip came across my back. I glare at the cold hearted woman who watches me. Archer is waiting to hear me scream for mercy, to hear my piercing crys of agony. I refuse to give into letting a single moan escape my lips. I force myself to deny her the satisfaction. My back stings as I feel my black,dead blood ooze from the lashes. I grit my teeth, unwilling to scream, to cry out, to beg. Finally, Archer has had enough of my defiance. She orders my demonic torturer to stop. I dully thank her in my mind. I can tell the woman has never seen me without the shrinking effect of my black armor. At first she stays her distance, but eventually comes foward. Her cold hand touches my face. I am not intrested, nor comforted by her gester. I only want the gentle touch of one girl in my life. I manage to weakly breathe her name. "Lily.", is all I say. Archer smiles slyly. She has heard me ask for my love. My only love. She whispers to me so closely that I can smell her breath. I can even taste the mint flavor as it carries the words, "Lily isn't here."

* * *

Lily's POV:

I can hear him being tortured. I begin to weep as I remember the visions I've had of him. His blood, his screams,his death only to wake up and repeat the same horrific death all flash before my eyes. I begin to attempt to channel the only other avalible person, Archer. Once I hook her mentally, I do not hide my love for Klaus as I beg for his release. "Please stop hurting him. I'll do whatever you ask just stop.", I beg. I then notice the tree opened and I walk inside. I'm very eager to comfort my beloved Klaus.

* * *

Story:

Klaus was bleeding from the torture. He wanted Lily. He needed to be near the only woman who has ever melted the ice surrounding his heart. Suddenly, he felt two soft, warm hands caress his face and stir his hair. He looked up to see Lily. "You're here.", he said weakly. "Yes I am here," Lily replied voice shaking. Klaus then noticed something amazing, as Lily ran her hands lightly over his wounds, the cuts and bruses would vanish. "You have your mother's healing white magic.", he whispered. Lily smiled as she kissed him. "I want to comfort you.", she said. "Oh my love, you're so beautiful.", Klaus said. Lily kissed him more. "Lily, my love you have to save yourself.", he said. Lily held Klaus close and said,"No. I can't stand hearing you suffer in silence." Archer however appeared and said, "Awwwww, what a lovely scene." Lily stood up and looked at Archer. "You shouldn't dabble with magic far beyond your control little witch.",she said. Lily though said, "My love for Klaus is far more powerful than magic." Klaus struggled to stand and when he did, he wrapped his arms aroud his love and said, "Lily..run.." So, Lily passed Archer and turned to see his former victims were binding him up. Archer saw that Lily was frozen in shock at the sight. She then said, "Run away child." Lily said, "Please let me watch." Archer turned and gave the dagger to the soldier that killed Klaus. He drove the dagger into Klaus' side . Klaus kept his jaw locked in silence. Soon all the victims disappeared only leaving Archer and Lily. Arrcher said, "Now, you will see true dark magic." Klaus clentched his teeth and directed his gaze to Lily. Lily began to sob and beg, "Please, please stop!" Archer smirked then said, "Beg, and maybe I'll stop." Lily fell to her knees and began to beg, while crying into Archer's skirt. Archer laughed then said. "You should take lessons on groveling from her Hessian." Klaus was angry. He then said, "Listen witch! You may do as you wish to me, but keep Lily out of this!" Archer laughed as she heard Lily begging and sobbing.

* * *

Klaus' POV:

Archer continued cutting me with the dagger. Each time she did, I looked at Lily while I practically drove my fangs into my tongue just to ensure that I wouldn't scream from the pain. Lily would cry out in agony at the sight of my torture as if she could feel it. I wanted to lay in her arms forever. Finally, the cutting ceases and Archer says, "You think that by not screaming out in pain is your way of prooving you're strong and powerful? You're a fool! You proove nothing!" With that the cutting was deeper. This caused me to moan. I can hear myself slightly moaning from my torture. Finally, I can contain my agony no more, I let out a cry of pain. Archer then said, "What's wrong Klaus? Where's that powerful Hessian soldier I know?" Suddenly, Lily rushes past Archer and starts embracing me. I feel much comfort by having her near me. Archer then rips her away from me. Lily is handed the dagger. "Cut him.",Archer says sharply. Lily approaches me. Her eyes shinning with unfallen tears, makes me love her more. She lays the tip of the dagger over a part of my stomach. I whisper next to her ear, "Do it." She begins to drive the dagger into my stomach. I hardly feel pain so I guide her. I once again whisper by her ear, "Deeper." Archers tells Lily to comtinue. I feel her free hand cherish my hair. I lean my head back and drink in her gentle touch.

* * *

Lily's POV:

I feel aweul. I'm torturing my love, and he allows it. He let's me torture him. Archer approaches me. I quickly turn around and stab her. She falls lifeless to the floor while I release Klaus from his bounds. I use my magic to heal him. Then, he holds me and kisses me. He wants me. I want him too. We leave Archer's relm and go int his relm which is house like underneath the tree of death. The roots of the tree make the walls and ceiling. He kisses me. We then head back towards my parents were my mother turns him mortale again, and my father accepts our engagment. We will be very happy.


End file.
